Adam Kent (New Earth-Forty Seven)
History Early Life Existence Adam Kent was born against all odds to John and Martha Kent. A couple living in Smallville, Kansas, who due to a medical condition in Martha had made it very unlikely for the two to conceiving a child and hold it to term, no matter how much they tried. This changed however, when a comet that only passes Earth every 100,000 years came by and gave off a low level radioactive energy wave that caused a reaction in Martha that, unbeknownst to the two somehow allowed Martha to not only conceive a child, but carry it to full term and give birth to a healthy baby boy they named, Adam Kent. Childhood Even from birth, Adam was different from other children. He had the motor skills a two year old by the time he was little over 1 month and a half old and was able to walk when he was 8 months. He was even able to talk in complete sentences when he was little over a year old. Adam's intelligence and abilities were another side-effect of the comet that allowed him to be born. The comet's radiation altered Adam's DNA from conception and made his DNA superior to that of regular humans. The full of affects of this alteration would take effect, while Adam went through puberty, where he began developing super power, such as super strength, durability, telekinetic, and telepathy to name a few, along with his genius intelligence. His intelligence allowed him to graduate Harvard within two years with a PHD in both Physics, Chemistry, and Biology, as well a Doctorate. From an early age, Adam would hide his powers from everyone afraid of them, but he did tell his parents who believed that he would use them for good. Heroic Beginning Leaving Earth Adam would begin to fear his powers more once he reached the age of 25, where he believed that he might not be able to control them at some point if they continue to grow. Fearing for himself and his friends and family Adam decides to leave Earth by signing up for the first inter-galactic space ship mission to go to the nearest solar system. Adam would hijack the ship alone and would leave the Earth and pilot the ship out of the solar system to the nearest one to find a secluded place to isolate himself from the rest of the universe. His plan failed however, when his ship was caught in a strange light that appeared out of no where that caused him to pass out on the ship's bridge. Adam would awaken in a strange cell with a collar around his throat. Adam would get up and peak out of his cell to see a group of strange humanoid beings speaking in a strange language. Adam attempts to read the aliens' minds, but quickly realizes his telepathy was not working. Adam decides to take the direct approach and yell at them. This got the aliens attention and one came over and said something in their language and his collar injected something in Adam's neck. Adam asks the alien what he did. only for the alien to tell him that he injected him with the ability to understand him by giving him the ability to understand universal standard. the language spoken by the more intelligence species in the universe and comment that they also have the ability to allow other aliens to understand his primitive Earth language. Adam asks the alien how he knows about Earth, which the alien comments that everyone pretty much knows about the dirt ball and says that solar system is of limits by a majority of races and how the Guardians of the Universe and other inter-galactic empires would react if alien races got directly involved with his primitive planet or race. The alien continues to say that the solar system closest to his is not off-limits and that since he was there he was fair game. Adam asks the alien, what he means and the aliens says he will find out. Warworld The ship that Adam is aboard eventually lands and Adam is escorted out of his cell and is taken off the ship into what appears to be a large hanger, where multiple aliens are bringing other aliens restrained like him out of the hanger into a larger chamber. Shortly after Adam and his alien captors enter the chamber, the hanger is sealed off and the room goes silent. All the aliens turn to look at a pair of larger magnificent doors on the opposite side of the room, which is blocked off by a strange energy wall. Adam decides to wait to see what will happen. A few minutes of waiting later the doors open and a large yellow alien surrounded by other aliens in what appears to be gladiator armor. The alien introduces himself as Mongul, Lord of Warworld and tells the alien audience to show him what they bring. One by one aliens bring forward their prisoners and state their prisoner's race and their abilities. Mongul listens to each of the alien captors and declares, whether he wants them or not. If he wants them he will tell the captors to bring the prisoner to the right room and accept their payment and if he does not want the prisoner he will order them to go left and leave Warworld. Eventually Adam's turn arrives and his captors present him, telling Mongul that he is from Earth and is a evolved him with abilities unusual to his race. Mongul listens to his captors explanation and declares that they have peaked his interest. He tells them that they may collect their payment and then proceeds to warn them if they are lying and that Adam is nothing special he will find them. After being brought to the right, Adam is separated from his captors and brought to a room that appears to be a sanitizing room. Adam is stripped down and covered in a strange liquid that feels as if his flesh is burning. The sanitizing ends within a few minutes and Adam passes out from the strain on his body. Adam awakens in a new cell, where he quickly finds out that he is not alone. On the other side of his cell is another alien who tells him that he is his cell-mate, Vril Dox and he should be ready for war. Adam asks what he means, but is only answered with a cryptic he will see. The next day, Adam is awoken by a kick to the stomach, which causes him to cringe in pain. He is then picked up by a large alien in armor and carried away from his cell, while Vril Dox walks with another guard. The two of them are brought to chamber that looks like some type of preparation room filled with other aliens. Adam asks Vril what the wake up call was about, which Dox tells him that they are suppose to wake up at 500 hours every day and are expected to follow the guards to the gladiatorial chamber. Upon hearing the words gladiatorial chamber, Adam asks Vril what is about to happen, which Vril said that the war he was talking about yesterday is about to start. He goes on to say that he is a nice guy so he will tell him what to do. Vril says that they are about to enter a large battlefield full of other aliens with the soul purpose of killing as many of them as possible. Adam asks why he would do that, which Vril tells him that you get more things to help you survive in warworld the more you kill. He then tells him if he has qualms about killing he can go his route and hide and kill only if it has to be done. After saying this the doors to the room open and the aliens begin moving forward towards multiple pads, with each stepping on one. Vril tells Adam that the pads will teleport all the aliens somewhere random on the battlefield at the same time to eliminate the possibility of aliens taking cheap-shots the moment they enter the field. Vril steps on one of the pads and then tells Adam to do the same. The moment the last of the aliens gets on a pad Adam is warped to a battlefield. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Forty Seven Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Super Senses Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Precognition Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Force Field Generation Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Mind Control Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Inspired by DC